


Is Caring

by toomuchdiscourse (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toomuchdiscourse
Summary: For the prompt: "Maybe Laf accidentally happening upon Aaron wearing one of his shirts or hoodies or something (of which it is @ least 3x too big )"





	Is Caring

The thing was, Aaron just loved to tease Lafayette over their fashion sense. It was all “I didn't know that many colours existed,” and “If we have children, you are banned from dressing them.” Sometimes, it was even “If I go blind, I'm sue-ing you.” 

All in good fun, of course. If Lafayette didn't already know Aaron's teasing tone, they would have known from the way Aaron would lean to his tip-toes to give them an apologetic peck on the cheek. 

“At least I don't wear nothing but blacks and greys,” Lafayette would tease back.

“I resent that, I've been known to wear maroon, time to time.” Aaron would answer, clearly referencing his jacket. 

Lafayette would grin. “I bought that for you. You were going to go with brown. I finally convinced you to not go with a neutral colour, for once.” 

It was a balance. Not an important one, but one Lafayette appreciated all the same. Their boyfriend was just as wonderful in his preferred quiet style as he was in dramatic, eye popping colours. The only thing that mattered was what made him more comfortable, which just so happened to be low saturated purples, browns, and charcoals. 

Thus, it was a bit of a surprise when Lafayette came over unannounced one day to see Aaron lounging in their hoodie at the kitchen table, rather than one of Aaron's own. The soft pastel tie-die pattern mixed with sharp black accents was extremely familiar, and Lafayette found their eyes glued to it. 

It was, after all, a very unfamiliar sight on their boyfriend, at least three sizes too big and looking all the more comfy for it. 

“Uh,” Aaron started, catching Lafayette's surprise and quickly connecting the dots. “You left it here?” He pulled in his lower lip, biting down as his gaze fell quickly to the side. 

Lafayette blinked, staring at the clothing for another moment. “You hate that sweater. You specifically told me it looked like someone ate a pastel oil set and threw up on it.” 

Aaron's gaze dropped lower. His ears seemed to turn a shade redder. “I was just teasing.” 

“Oh, I know,” Lafayette closed the distance in several long strides, “But I thought it wasn't your thing. You know, if you were just posturing this whole time, we can go clothes shopping. I still think you'd look very nice in soft pinks. 

“No!” Aaron's gaze shot back up. Lafayette took in the slight frown on his face, the furrowed brows. He was embarrassed? “I mean, I wasn't posturing, rather...” His eyes broke contact for a moment as he hesitated, his hands fidgeting at the overlong sleeve hem. “I was out of clean shirts.” 

The excuse would generally be plausible, if Lafayette didn't know Aaron. But they did, and it would take a very, very bad depressive slump for him to slack on laundry. Lafayette didn't think they could possibly miss the signs of that. 

Still, Aaron looked distinctly uncomfortable. Lafayette didn't really want to press and make him even more uncomfortable, so they nodded, taking the lie. “Well, it's just a sweater, I don't mind.” Lafayette sat down heavily, meeting their boyfriend's tense expression with a smile they hoped was assuring. 

Aaron paused, searching Lafayette as if looking for a trick. “Really?” 

“Of course! Besides, you look adorable!” Lafayette answered, smile turning more genuine as Aaron's eyes widened, clearly flustered. 

“Shut up,” He snapped, biting the inside of his mouth again where lips met cheek, though this time clearly to prevent a returning smile. “I'm practically swimming in this. I look like a child.” 

Lafayette wrinkled their nose. “Absolutely not.” This time, Aaron's teeth could not hold the expression trying to burst through, and he released a hard-won, shy smile. Pride and fondness, familiar when it came to making Aaron smile, swelled in Lafayette's chest. “You may be very little, Aaron, but you do not look like a child.” 

The smile widened a sliver, and Aaron propped an elbow on the table, sleeve so long that it covered the hand he leaned his head against. The other hand fell loose, relaxed. The sight was stunning. “What are you over for, anyways?” 

“Oh, right,” Lafayette had to wrack their mind a moment, before the thought came back to them. “I was here to get my sweater back, actually. But if you're wearing it..” Lafayette paused in the middle of their reassurance to see Aaron already reaching for the hem of the hoodie. 

“No, sorry, you can have it!” Aaron apologized, starting to pull up. He'd pulled it halfway off, revealing bare skin and a flash of his binder, before Lafayette reached to still his hands with their own. 

“No, I said it's fine!” Lafayette tried to insist. “I mean, if you don't want to wear it anymore I guess, but you're good!”

Aaron frowned, brows creasing once again. “I don't want to steal your sweater.” His hands remained on the hem of the hoodie, covered gently by Lafayette's.

There were useful, intelligent words to explain what Lafayette was feeling. They couldn't find any. “I want you to wear my things.” They tried to say, face heating up at the awkward wording. “I mean, I always loved the idea of sharing clothes with my partner. I think it's cute.” 

“Oh.” Aaron said quietly. His arms relaxed, grip loosening as the hem lowered. “I'm being dumb.” 

Lafayette never liked it when Aaron talked down about himself. “You're never being dumb. Only silly, from time to time.” They chided, as gently as possible. 

Aaron shot a wry smile at Lafayette's words, before shrugging. “Yeah, okay. I'm being silly. I was wearing your sweater because I always wanted to try wearing a shirt of yours, or something. I thought it would be cute.” 

Oh. “Oh.” Lafayette grinned, mood immediately brightened. They dropped Aaron's hands in order to stand out of the chair and sweep Aaron into a tight hug. It pulled their core muscles to hug at this angle, with Aaron still sitting, but they didn't care. “Why didn't you just say that?” 

Aaron huffed, a soft, short laugh right by Lafayette's ear. “It's embarrassing.” 

“No, it's not! If I could have worn your sweaters, I'd have done it ages ago! It's wonderful, is what it is!” 

Aaron giggled, light and chiming. Mirthful tremors passed from his body to Lafayette's, pressed together as they were- infectious and impossibly warm. Lafayette felt a sudden, fierce urge to protect this man and the happy mood he was in. 

Aaron stood up, letting Lafayette release the hug and give their abdomen a break. “If you really want, I could go out and buy something big enough for you to borrow,” His eyes crinkled, smiling wide enough to reveal the crooked tooth that Lafayette adored so much. Perhaps because it was only visible when Aaron was this happy. 

“Little Burr,” Lafayette's favourite old nickname rolled easily off their tongue, stressing the 'little'. “I'm intrigued, but anything that fits me would be too loose for you to ever agree to wear regularly.” 

Aaron's lips closed as his smile turned a hint more mischievous. “I could buy a snuggie.” 

Lafayette pictured the sight, and then considered the fact that it was absolutely ridiculous, but would technically count. “God, I love you.” 

“That's my line,” Aaron shot back. “Now put your shoes back on, we have a mall to visit.”


End file.
